trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Personal Appearance
This house is one of the least visited houses in the pantheon. Some deities moan about their appearances, while barely care about them and be on their way to their next destination. The Apathetic Guardians of Figure Jack Ryan - God of Featureless Protagonists Igor - God of Creepy Good Alignment Sanguinus - God of Angelic Beauty Body Images Intermediate Gods Noel Vermillion - Goddess of Small Breasts Rias Gremory - Goddess of Miracle-Granting Breasts and Shrinking Breasts Lesser Gods Alex Louis Armstrong - God of Muscles Cattleya - Goddess of Large Yet Attractive Females Eikichi Mishina - God of Ex-Fat People Kara Zor-L of Earth-2/Power Girl - Goddess of Improbable Figures Litchi Faye-Ling - Goddess of Boobies and Gorgeous Doctors Mileena - Goddess of Sexy Bodies with Hideous Faces Selena Recital - Goddess of Bouncing Breasts Shanoa - Goddess of Sexy Back Demigods Sophia Velmer - Goddess of Amazonian Beauties and Badass Finns CostumesCategory:Houses Greater Gods Father Balder - God of Divine Looking Gold and White Outfits Rozalin - Goddess of Beautiful Clothing to Kick Ass In Intermediate Gods Axel - God of Butt Monkeys and High Collars Blacker Baron - God of Pimp Duds Evangeline A.K. McDowell - Goddess of Goth Loli Gray Fullbuster - God of Stripping Subconsciously Much To His Horror Kaori Kanzaki - Goddess of Fashionable Asymmetry Kuja - God of Viewer Gender Confusion and Fashion Victim Villains Mortadelo - God of Disguises Ogre - God of Exotic Tribal Outfits Ornstein & Smough - Gods of Intimidating Strange Armor Taki - Goddess of Skin Tight Battle suits Lesser Gods Airi - Goddess of Meido Arthur - God of Underwears With Unlikely Motifs Bang Shishigami - God of Highly-Visible Ninja Bullet - Goddess of Short Shorts and Crosshairs Cammy White - Goddess of Leotards That Barely Cover Her Backside Corset - God of Corsets of Pain Fa Mulan - Goddess Disguising Herself as a God Haruka - Goddess of (Lab)coat Capes Jeane - Goddesses of Sexy Skimpy Outfits Lulu - Goddess of Having Lots of Belts Mio Akiyama and Stephanie Dola - Goddesses of Fanservice Reluctance Misty - Goddess of Shorttank Morgiana - Morgiana, Goddess of Adorable Powerhouses, Carrying Others and Going Commando Ryuko Matoi - Goddess of Stripperific Chainmail Bikinis Sakura Kasugano - Goddess of Costume Inertia Satsuki Kiryuin - Goddess of Combat Stilettos and Women in White Schwarz Bruder - God of Non-Japanese Ninja Sona Buvelle - Goddess of Low-Neckline Outfits and Adorable Muteness Tomoe - the Token Wholesome Goddess Yoko Minato - Goddess of Badasses in Cool Suits Demigods Bridget - God of the Wholesome Crossdresser, and Patron Saint of Yo-Yos Mary Jane Watson - Goddess of Fashionable Appearance and Establishing Character Moments Miu Furinji - Goddess of Form-Fitting Wardrobe, Feather Motif, and Don't Sneak Up On Me Like That Princess Jasmine - Goddess Who Bares Her Midriff and Arabian-Based Beauties Rin Tohsaka - Goddess of the Zettai Ryouiki Tommy Vercetti - God of Hawaiian Shirts Quasideities Kiyomi Sakura - Goddess of Sailor Fukus Hair Greater Gods Charles Xavier - God of Bald Psychics Flynn - God of Samurai Ponytails Guan Yu - God of Beards Kaworu Nagisa - God of Mystical White Hair and Bishounen Rainbow Dash - Goddess of Multicolored Hair Intermediate Gods Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - God of Warriors with Afros and Nosehair Haohmaru - God of Anime Hair Hildagarde - Goddess of One-Eye Obscuring Fringes Jolyne Cujoh - Goddess of The Odango Hairstyle Kushina Uzumaki - Goddess of Attractive Redheads Mr. T - God of Mohawks Lesser Gods Asuka - Goddess of Tomboyish Ponytails Barbara Gordon and Asuka Langley Soryu/Asuka Shikinami Langley - Co-Goddesses of Fiery Redheads Gordito Delgado - God of Badass Moustaches Hasta - God of Hair Antennae Jack - Goddess of Bald Women Jeff Hardy - God of the Dye Hard Juri Han - Goddess of Horned Hairdos Leina Vance - The Goddess with Braids of Action Melona - Goddess of Godiva Hair Nyarko - Goddess of Idiot Hairs and Those Who Are Really Open About Their Affections Penelo - Goddess of Girlish Pigtails Rapunzel - Goddess of Girls With Long Hair Souji Mitsuka/Tail Red - Yang Xiao Long - Worshipper of Twintails and the Holy Protector of Mega Twintails Yurika Kirishima - Goddess with Berserk Reactions to Her Hair Demigods Miror B. - God of Funny Afros Eyes Greater Gods Araya Souren - God of Eyes Hidden in Shadow Virgo Shaka - God of Constantly-Slitted Eyes Intermediate Gods Daisuke Jigen - God of Hats That Cover Eyes Lesser Gods Darkterror - God of Eyeless Faces Date Masamune - God of Eyepatches Hibari - Goddess of Unusual Eyes Noah Bennet - God of Bespectacled Badasses Demigods Carly Nagisa - Goddess of Nerd Glasses Quasideities Razputin Aquato - God of Protective Eyewear Headwear Intermediate Gods Hata no Kokoro - Goddess of Masks Jack of Blades - God of Malicious White Mask Wearers Kane (Wrestler) - God of Evil Mask Wearers Kharn The Betrayer - God of Pissed-off Looking Helmets Lesser Gods Ika Musume - Goddess of Seafood, The Food Chain, and Perma-hats Jason Voorhees - God of Hockeymasks Justice - God of The Martial Arts Headband Kakashi Hatake - God of Badass Transplants and Multilayer Facades Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th - God of Hats Racial Appearances Greater Gods Vulkan - God of Scary Black Men Lesser Gods Charles/Charlotte Dunois - Goddess of French Beauties Henry Hatsworth - God of Classy British Dudes Demigods Ana Coppola - Goddess of Phenotype Stereotype Gender Appearances Intermediate Gods Archer - God of GAR Lesser Gods Chris Longfield/Arata Fukamori - Goddess of the Bifauxnen Crona - God/Goddess of Ambiguous Gender Laura Kinney/X- 23 - Goddess of Opposite Sex Clones Nipponverse Archers and Rangers - Gods and Goddesses of Battle Of The Sexes and Bizarre Sexual Dimorphism Poison - Goddess of Attraction Through Opposite Gender and Transsexuals Sakura Oogami - Goddess of Masculine Women Quasideities Kurt Hummel - God of Androgynously Perfect Beauty of Face and Voice Physical Appearance Greater Gods Airy - Goddess of Adorable Villains Intermediate Gods Mara - God(dess?) of Temptation and Penis Imagery Maximillian Caxton - God of Madness Makeover Nui Harime - Goddess of Cute Psychos Skull Face - God of Horrific Facial Scars Lesser Gods Caitlyn - Goddess of Attractive Law Enforcers Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter and Daidouji - Co-Goddesses of Huge Schoolgirls Ruby Rose - Goddess of Red Riding Hood Fighters The Evil Queen - Goddess of Vain Sorceresses Wendy Marvell - Goddess of Young Mages Amongst The Adults Demigods Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny - Goddesses of Inexplicably Identical Individuals Quasimodo - God of Ugly Cute Quasideities Daichi Muroto and Yuriko Mifune - God and Goddess of Short Guys paired with Tall Girls Other Greater Gods Emporio Ivanov - God(dess) of Okamas Magnus The Red - God of Odd Skincolors Midora - God of Overly Long Tongues and Vicious Gluttony Rarity - Goddess of Pre-Cut Gems and Jewels Intermediate Gods Joshua Graham - God of Bandages Lesser Gods Jaune Clafoutis - the Goddess with a Cute Little Fang Lust -Goddess of Long and Sharp Nails Paige - Goddess of People of White Skin with Black Hair Rayman - God of Raymanian Limbs and Musical Marathons Sazh Katzroy - God of Head Pets Sergei - The Godly Peacock Tali'Zorah nar Rayya - Goddess of Unseen Faces Demigods Gust - Goddess of Expressive Accessories Raven - God of Mechanical Replacement Hands The Pink Panther - God of Masculinity in Pink Quasideities Chihiro Kosaka - Goddess of Generic Girls Who Aim to be Special Stan - God of Unmoving Plaids